


The Honey Trap

by MadJaks



Series: Reload - Try Again [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadJaks/pseuds/MadJaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Continuing adventures in Andy!verse - (that's the one where Andy joined Torchwood instead of Gwen).</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Honey Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing adventures in Andy!verse - (that's the one where Andy joined Torchwood instead of Gwen).

"You made me get dressed up. Sent me to that bar. Told me to wait. Then _left_ me. As bait!" Andy's mad at him, Jack can sort of understand that. "Would it have killed you to fill me in on your plan?"

"First, you weren't bait, you were a lure. And very alluring you were too, I might add. Second, I couldn't tell you, because you can't catch a Protean, much less get information out of one, if they know that's what you're trying to do. And third..."

"Third?"

"Has anyone ever told you, you're _really_ sexy when you're angry?"  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Proteus [...] the herdsman of Poseidon's seals, the great bull seal at the center of the harem. He can foretell the future, but, in a mytheme familiar from several cultures, will change his shape to avoid having to; he will answer only to someone who is capable of capturing him. -- Wiki --


End file.
